hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Hunter
}} Lisa Hunter is the daughter of Sally and Les Hunter, the sister of Dan, Lee and Ellie, and the ex-girlfriend of Ben Davies, whom she shot dead upon mistaking him for one of Stella Grey's henchmen. Biography Arrival Lisa became popular at school, much to the dislike of jealous Steph Dean, who began to bully her. Lisa became friends with Zara Morgan, but when Zara's boyfriend, Brian Drake, broke up with her to get with Lisa on Christmas Eve 2001, Zara turned against her and begun bulling her too. Sick of the bullying and some other family problems, Lisa turned to self-harming. Lisa kept her secret from everyone until Brian Drake found the cuts on her arms and legs and assumed she was being abused, and called a social worker. Lisa then admitted to self harming. She began to see a counsellor and her life slowly returned to normal. Lisa began a relationship with Brian, however she became rather reliant on his help when family troubles got her down. The pair split up just before their exams started. Cameron Clark arrived and immediately took a shine to Lisa. Eventually, the pair started a relationship. Lisa started to get threatening text messages from a mysterious stalker. Her friends assume it was Steph due to the bullying and her jealousy over Lisa's relationship with Cameron. Lisa's stalker was revealed to be a jealous Brian, who blamed her for his exam failure. Cameron and Lisa lost their virginity to each other, but broke up. Lisa briefly dated Kristian Hargreaves, however it did not last. Family Problems Steph resumed her relentless bullying of Lisa after she discovered that Lisa's brother-in-law, serial killer Toby Mills, was responsible for an attack that nearly cost Steph her life and left her with epilepsy, which pushed Lisa closer to the edge once again. However, after Steph unleashed vicious attack on a tearful Lisa outside the Drive 'n' Buy, Steph's father Johnno Dean came to the rescue. After pulling Steph off Lisa, Johnno publicly reprimanded Steph for her behaviour and ordered her to leave Lisa alone. The two reconciled later on, and Steph apologised to Lisa for her constant bullying. After the death of her brother Dan, Lisa became more confident and more determined to live life to the fullest. She began to go off the rails and has an affair with Dan's friend, Jake Dean, which ended up with him contracting an STD. Lisa decided she wanted to be with Jake, however he told her he loved his girlfriend Becca Dean. Jake confessed his affair to Becca, who then ended her friendship with Lisa. Lisa then turned her affections to Ben Davies, which angered his then-girlfriend Louise Summers. Ben left Louise for Lisa and the pair decided to leave the village together. After a holiday in Sri Lanka, Ben and Lisa moved to Liverpool, and stayed with Ben's friends Tank Top and Adam Tyler. Lisa is offered a modelling job at an agency, and began working for Burton Phillips. Ben also ended up working as a bouncer for the bar downstairs. Lisa and Ben ended up being unfaithful towards each other, and ended up separating, with Ben continuing his relationship with Lisa's former best friend, Polly Clarke. Lisa began behaving more erratically, and began a relationship with Burton. She went to work for Stella Grey, despite everyone else's warnings, and was kidnapped by her henchmen. Stella began to feel remorseful, and gave Lisa a chance to escape. She did, and grabbed a gun. Ben, who was trying to save Lisa, burst through the doors and in the panic, Lisa shot him. She cradled him in her arms as he died from his injuries. Kill Count Murders *Ben Davies: Shot, Mistaking him for Stella Grey's henchman. Attempted Murders *None. Background Infomation *In 2002, Gemma Atkinson was nominated for Best Actress, Sexiest Female and Best Newcomer at the British Soap Awards for her portrayal of Lisa, Atkinson was again nominated for 'Best Actress' in the 2003 awards and also for the award of Best Dramatic Performance From a Young Actor or Actress in the 2004 British Soap Awards. *Reports of the character's return arose in 2007, with Atkinson supposedly signing a £100,000 a year deal with the show, This was eventually denied by a spokeswoman for the show, who told Digital Spy:"There are no current plans for Gemma Atkinson to return to Hollyoaks in the foreseeable future." Hollyoaks series producer at that time, Bryan Kirkwood, also commented on the speculation of her return: "Gemma's a real star and I have chatted with her and her agent about the possibility of a future return. None of us feels that it's right at the moment but there's a chance it could happen in the future. There's nothing signed and nothing planned for the foreseeable future." *In 2010, Atkinson announced she desired to return to the soap for a guest stint, she said: "I've not been asked to, but I'd love to go back for a few episodes. In the show, one brother has died, my sister is in France and the older brother is now in Emmerdale, so I don't know how they would introduce Lisa back.", However, several weeks after Atkinson's statement, it was announced that Alex Carter, who played Lisa's brother Lee, would return to the show later in 2010, In an interview following his return, Carter was asked whether he would like Atkinson to return, to which he said: "Yeah! I don't know if she will and I haven't spoken to her for a long time — I went to her birthday a couple of years ago and I've not spoken to her since. But yeah, why not? Get them all back! It'd be good to see Lisa, wouldn't it?" The serial offered her a 12-month contract for her return, but she turned it down because she didn't want to become "stuck in a rut". *In 2006, details of a follow-up spin-off, Hollyoaks: In the City, were announced, Several other characters were cast from actors including Philip Olivier, Leon Lopez, Oliver Lee and Kym Marsh, The series, which followed Ben and Lisa to Liverpool, was aired on Channel 4 sister channel E4 during August to December 2006, Despite fair ratings, the series was axed by E4 in December 2006, However, the character of Lisa was left open for a possible return. See Also *List of appearances *Hollyoaks: Let Loose *Hollyoaks: In The City *Hunter family *FreeDanHunter.com Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks After Hours characters Category:Hollyoaks Let Loose characters Category:Hollyoaks Crossing the Line characters Category:Hollyoaks In The City characters Category:2001 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:Hunter family Category:Students Category:Models Category:Killers Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters Category:2005 departures Category:2006 returns Category:1984 births